Sky-Captain Jayhawk
Basics IG Name: Sky Captain Jayhawk Aliases: Jayhawk, Jezza Class: Engineer (Holosmith) Race: Asura College: Synergetics Description In the year 1328 AE, Jayhawk was involved in an accident that was later found to be Inquest sabotage. She was caught in an explosion and badly burned, causing irreparable damage to sections of her body. Jayhawk is missing her right eye, her left arm (right above the elbow), right leg (right below the knee), and no longer has use of her larynx. She has constructed and continues to refine the prosthetic limbs she now must use, as well as the electrolarnyx she depends on to communicate. Her voice is a stark contrast to her animated and enthusiastic manner, with a monotone, robotic nature to her new voice. She has struggled with the loss of her arm, since prior to the accident that damaged it, she was left-handed. Jayhawk also has a steel panel installed on the right side of her rib cage, and her right ear has lost mobility. She has a green eye, red hair, and is quite tall for an Asura. Demeanor Jayhawk is brash, gregarious, and has a talent for being a social chameleon; she can adapt in context of the crowd she is with.. She is anything but shy, though if she is in a bad mood, Jayhawk will hit the whiskey extra hard and withdraw socially. These instances never last very long, for Jayhawk thrives in the company of others. The Captain is fiercely loyal with a fairly chaotic-neutral code of ethics. She is often the first to run headfirst into a fight, especially when she has a personal stake in the outcome. Jayhawk is not immune to sentiment, and matters of the heart have the ability to sway her decisions. Early Life Jayhawk was born into a small family of dock workers, and was brought into the profession early in life due to financial need. Her mother died giving birth to her, so Jayhawk's father needed the extra paycheck to keep the two of them afloat, and to pay for her tuition to the college of Synergetics. Her father passed soon after her graduation due to a a dock accident. Later, she would earn a degree from the College of Dynamics through examination. Her blue-collar environment left her with a heavy drawl, which was the target of ridicule during her time in school with the "more refined" progeny. Though she was at the head of her class, Jayhawk's unfortunate accent and job working on the docks caused enmity between herself and the other progeny, to the point that she still avoids Rata Sum if she can help it. She instead tends to live abroad and work with other races, though Asura who get to know her enjoy her high intelligence and laid-back attitude. Jayhawk is not opposed to Asuran company; she simply does not seek it out directly. Post Graduation After she graduated with honors from the College of Synergetics, Jayhawk was immediately recruited into a nondescript team of engineers. While there is not much information on her activities during this time, she retired from her work after the accident that took her limbs. It took four years for her to recover from her injuries, after which she moved to Shadowprey Village at the behest of her friend, Stag. Jayhawk and her husband, Shaarku, live there upon their airship, and she runs the import/export operations for the reclusive village alongside her post as mayor. Acquisition of The Phoenix Ash After a night of heavy drinking, and a discussion with some of the townsfolk of Shadowprey, Jayhawk awoke to find she had purchased an airship. She had the title of "Mechanist" prior to this event, which drove her to change her title to "Sky-Captain" to reflect her new career path. The ship was christened The Phoenix Ash, choosing to commemorate a new direction in her life by bringing focus on the ashes the mythical bird would spring from upon its self-immolation. The ship is registered out of Rata Sum. Shaarkhawk Shipping Co. Jayhawk has started offering her services outside of the town of Shadowprey, her first job of note being offered by the Maiden's Whisper's bartender, Christopher Page. The name was an impromptu choice when she was asked of the name of her company. SkyFire, and the Skytruffle Interface Jayhawk's current project is SkyFire: an interchangeable, easily portable holo-interface device which will interact with any transport-type technology and carry over user settings and adapt them to the current mode of transportation (ie, translating settings from air to sea travel). She added on a setting for her own usage, endearingly called the "Skytruffle Interface," which is a hidden AI program replicating Shaarku in all his snarky glory. Jayhawk added it to keep her company on long flights when Shaarku is back in his lab. Contrary to rumor, there is no "stripper setting" for the Skytruffle interface. Relationships Within the Stray Jayhawk came to Shadowprey at the request of Stag, a long time-friend and a fellow pupil under Gorgrok Skysear, who she looks to as a father-figure after the loss of her own. Jayhawk has also grown close to Garrwyn DeSordo, the town's Deputy-Mayor. She has been known to tavern-hop with Lizzia, much to the chagrin of the latter, but considers the meek receptionist her best friend, after Shaarku. Jayhawk, however, has little issue getting along with others, though she is suspicious of new faces in the town. Jayhawk began courting Shaarku on 28 Zephyr 1331 AE on the Mouvelian calendar; the same day she discovered her drunken purchase of the airship. On 54 Phoenix 1331 AE, they became engaged to notarize a marriage contract, and were officially under contract as of 82 Colossus 1331 AE, with an indefinite term. Having no former ties through a lab, their relationship is atypical for an Asuran union, since it is bound though sentiment and not shared patents. They do, however, collaborate in true Asuran fashion and have proven to be a brilliant team. Upon their engagement, Jayhawk added Shaarku's name to the registry of her airship, The Phoenix Ash. He is listed as the ship's navigator. Jayhawk and Shaarku's relationship follow the Red Oni / Blue Oni trope, with Jayhawk's brashness and fiery demeanor a sharp contrast to Shaarku's reserved and cautious nature. He will often refer to her as his "Peridot," a reference to her green eye, and she refers to him as her "Orrian Truffle," though there are a few other monikers she has assigned to her necromancer husband. Trivia - Jayhawk's original incarnation was a male goblin Shaman from World of Warcraft. His full name is Jayhawk Swingfire, and has a similar deposition and missing limbs as his female counterpart. - "Jayhawk" is a type of air-to-air missile. - Jezza, her birth name, is a nod to Cheza from Wolfs Rain.Category:Characters